This invention relates to means to collect water vapors evaporated from a water surface.
Prior patent to Hsia (U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,103 B2) presented a freshwater collection system which comprises of a vapor collector field formed by vapor collectors which have floatable platforms with central holes and curved transparent roofs to collect water vapors which are evaporated by sun rays through the central holes and then condescend on the interior surfaces of the transparent roofs by sprinkled water which are supplied by pumps and sprinkler heads.